


What a Question

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 基佬如何操哭“直男”——论错误的表白方式





	What a Question

　　“男人之间……该怎么做？”  
　　  
　　黑发男人咬住了下唇，绿色的眸子闪动着，隐约还能瞧见脸颊上的两团红晕。  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福几乎就要把这句话当成一个邀约了，几乎。  
　　  
　　如果哈利·波特不是个直男的话。  
　　  
　　他十余年的暗恋对象在酒吧昏暗的灯光里冲他微笑，羞涩的神态还是和学生时代一模一样，德拉科永远也看不够，他本以为这份心情早就在多年的深藏里沉淀成了湖里的淤泥，却不想无论经过多久，它还是能为对方的一个笑容搅动起来。  
　　  
　　不是淤泥，是流沙。  
　　  
　　他的感情早就不再纯粹了。  
　　  
　　德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，尝到了残留的酒精味道，于是他凑近在哈利的耳边，以一种放肆的暧昧：  
　　  
　　“你真的想知道吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利的身体在颤抖。这是一个回应。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　他们都喝多了。  
　　  
　　这么多年来，德拉科从没放任哈利一个人去过什么酒吧，也总是留到最后，哪怕格兰杰和韦斯莱都离开了，他还是执着地守在哈利身边，多数情况下，他们谁都不会喝醉，礼貌地分手后各自回家，再在第二天公司里相遇时有说有笑地谈起昨夜其他人的失态。  
　　  
　　可今天不一样了。  
　　  
　　他粗暴地把对方拉扯到楼上，一路上引得那些拥吻在走廊各处的男男女女侧目不断，一个浓妆艳抹的女人从身上男人的热吻中扭头说：“嘿！帅哥们，怎么这么着急啊？”  
　　  
　　哈利的头更低了。  
　　  
　　德拉科根本没有理会，那些都不值得，只有手中紧握的这个人是值得的。他是不是太用力了？或许明天会留下指印……推开熟悉的门时，德拉科迷糊地想，可是酒精烧灼着脊背，催促着他更快地动作起来。  
　　  
　　不要想。  
　　  
　　既然决定去做了，那就别想。  
　　  
　　他将哈利摔进黑漆漆的屋内，能听见后者不满地抱怨，还有踉跄地摔倒在地的声响，德拉科摸索着打开灯光，不由得感叹这体贴的设计，亮起来的灯是暗黄色的，配合着暗红色的床单，气氛足够旖旎。  
　　  
　　哈利撑起身子仰头看向他。  
　　  
　　“嗯……还是算了吧……”男人嘀咕着爬了起来，“我……就当我没说……”  
　　  
　　果然。  
　　  
　　在他们之间，哈利永远都是有余地的那位。他不需要回应父母的期盼，波特夫妇从来都不是古板的人，他可以随心所欲地活着，享受着那么多的特权，想要加入棒球队便加入，明明那么有天赋却可以无所谓地退出。  
　　  
　　德拉科还记得曾经，哈利是如何毁掉他的一切的。他从不怀疑是哈利夺走了属于他的东西，比如应该全部倾注给马尔福的关注。  
　　  
　　还有他的爱。  
　　  
　　喜欢上哈利并不是什么难事，他曾是个可爱的男孩，如今也是个可爱的男人，独特的蓬乱黑发和绿得惊人的眼睛，还有那副圆框眼镜，这么多年来，德拉科只见过哈利把它们戴得如此好看。  
　　  
　　现在，他要把它们摘下。  
　　  
　　德拉科走近了，他不顾哈利的反对，用更大的力气将对方推回去，一直推到那张精心准备的大床上，他开始脱衣服，毫不掩饰此刻的欲望。  
　　  
　　哈利瑟缩了。  
　　  
　　“那好吧。”德拉科听到对方轻声说，“那我们就……”  
　　  
　　“我不会对你温柔的。”他斩钉截铁，一把撕开了哈利身上的布料。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　德拉科的确是故意的。  
　　  
　　他故意狠狠地吻对方，把每一个即将说出口的音节都堵回去，变成了含糊的低吟，听得他心里直发痒，手下便更为粗鲁地抚摸身下人裸露的皮肤。他听到沉重的呼吸，感受到湿热拍打在自己的耳边，哈利断断续续的声音是有气无力：“德拉科……我……”  
　　  
　　“从没被男人吻过吧，波特？”他冷笑，微微撑起上身去看哈利被锁在自己怀中的模样。他几乎为眼前所见直接缴械投降，他渴望了那么久的对象赤身裸体，以一种完全奉献的姿势仰躺在他的身下，粉红色浸染了瘦弱的曲线，一直勾勒到男人的脸颊，触及脆弱的双眼周围，翠绿色水润地闪动着。  
　　  
　　德拉科努力不被察觉地吞咽，他继续说：“舒服吗？嗯？被男人吻？”  
　　  
　　哈利没有回应，取而代之地是侧过了头。  
　　  
　　……操。  
　　  
　　可是他得忍住。德拉科捏住对方的下巴，强迫那人与他对视，灰眸遇上绿眸的瞬间，他下流地舔着嘴唇：“张开腿，宝贝，不然我怎么操你？”  
　　  
　　他满意地看到哈利为他的话而颤抖呻吟的模样。然后，出乎意料的是，哈利遵从了。  
　　  
　　细瘦又白皙的双腿颤颤巍巍地弯了起来，德拉科不耐烦地抵住膝盖，将它们一下子分到最大，惹得对方倒吸了一口气，他能感到哈利本能收拢的动作：“放松，别使劲。”  
　　  
　　对于男人，尤其还是一个直男来说，这个动作毫无意义是耻辱的，意味着一个人对另一个人的完全屈服，德拉科本来并不期待哈利能有多配合，可当哈利红着脸抖动地放松自己时，他忽然感到了无比的愉悦，它们迅速掠过全身，引得仍在裤子里的某物抽动不止。  
　　  
　　这是即将征服的美味。  
　　  
　　他仍能把持住去给哈利做准备，便已经是值得表扬的了。德拉科感叹于展现在他面前的一切，哈利最私密的地方向他敞开，后穴的边缘呈现出淡粉色，他叹了口气，解开了自己的腰带，他的阴茎终于被释放。  
　　  
　　德拉科听到了头顶上的细微抽气声。  
　　  
　　他知道这是什么意思，德拉科笑了，哈利曾说过他的那里很大，而它勃起后的尺寸更是可观，这却是以他们从前的关系无法提及的部分，哈利直勾勾地盯着看，开口时声音颤抖：“这……”  
　　  
　　“你问了我一个问题。”德拉科残忍地打断对方，“你问我男人之间怎么做，那我回答你……”  
　　  
　　他翻出床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，开始用它撸动自己的勃起，将阴茎润湿。  
　　  
　　“是的，哈利，我要把它放进你的小洞里。”德拉科勾起一边的嘴角，内心为哈利露出的恐惧表情而升腾起施虐的快感，“我要插入你的身体，完全地，深深地，然后不断地抽插，直到我的精液灌满你的骚穴，你会渴求我的每一次进攻，要求我插得再用力些，插得再深些，你会求着我射在里面，射得满满的，祈求我把你变成我的婊子……”  
　　  
　　他弯下身，抵住了不断收缩的肉穴，德拉科听到了哈利愈加急促的呼吸。  
　　  
　　“我要进去了……”  
　　  
　　“嗯啊——哈啊……啊……！”  
　　  
　　“操……”德拉科骂出了声，“你的里面真紧……又紧又热……太好了……”  
　  
　　而哈利尖叫。  
　　  
　　被他紧紧压住的人疯狂扭动着，双腿蹬动床单发出嘶嘶的声响，最终在德拉科完全进入时，哈利忍不住地哭了出来。  
　　  
　　“疼……德拉科……”哈利搂紧了德拉科的后背，“好疼……嗯啊……”  
　　  
　　“放松，不然会更疼的。”他终究还是心软地叮嘱了这么一句，偏过头啄吻着哈利的侧脸和脖颈，“我要动了。”  
　　  
　　“别！别动……”哈利的手收得更紧了，“我疼……”  
　　  
　　口气委屈得像个孩子。  
　　  
　　德拉科嘘了一声，开始微微扭动腰肢。  
　　  
　　随着肉体碰撞声逐渐响起，哈利的呻吟也愈来愈大，甚至愈来愈淫荡，他看到哈利困惑地以鼻音哼唧地不停，显然是因为后穴每次吞吐阴茎的奇妙感觉。哈利颤抖的身体完全变成了可爱的淡粉色，他的双手紧紧搂着德拉科的脖颈，像是溺水的人抱紧浮木般。  
　　  
　　“你他妈的还是个直男呢……”德拉科在加快，听着耳边哈利诱人的喊叫声，他发现自己很难控制速度，“叫成这个样子……被男人操就这么爽吗？嗯？”  
　　  
　　最后的音节伴随着恶意地顶弄，哈利哭喊了一声。  
　　  
　　“你的女朋友要是知道了这个……”德拉科嗤笑，“自己的男朋友喜欢被男人操……”  
　　  
　　“我们……嗯……啊啊……我和金妮——哈啊……分、分手了……嗯啊……”  
　　  
　　响亮的拍打声中，哈利用哭腔断续地回答。  
　　  
　　德拉科并没有因为心中的惊诧而停下节奏：“分手了？”他怨念地说，“所以你就来找我了，是吗？找我来操你一顿，来缓解失恋的痛苦？”  
　　  
　　他讨厌这个。  
　　  
　　德拉科永远都不会忘记那天。他本以为错过了学生时代也不要紧，他放弃了所有机会，一心跟着哈利去了一家公司上班。他本来可以做大少爷的，可他没有。  
　　  
　　而作为回报，哈利揽住了金妮·韦斯莱的肩膀：“你也在这里工作吗？真巧……德拉科，正好有个好消息——”  
　　  
　　“不……不是……”哈利艰难地吞咽，“嗯啊……我……我想要……想要这个……”  
　　  
　　德拉科持续又狠力的进攻为此停顿了片刻，又立马变得更快，更为用力：“别骗我！”他歇斯底里，“别用这种事骗我！”  
　　  
　　想要这个？哈利想要这个？  
　　  
　　德拉科其实慌了。  
　　  
　　“没有……哈啊——”哈利拼命地摇头，他的脸被汗水和泪水混杂着打湿，整个人因为德拉科的蹂躏而可怜兮兮地抖了抖，“我没有……骗……嗯……骗你……”  
　　  
　　别说了。  
　　  
　　“我……想要你……”  
　　  
　　他急忙捂住了对方的嘴巴，疯狂扭动的下身将全部送入后穴的最深处，德拉科看到哈利近乎是在抽搐。  
　　  
　　归于平静后，他的理智逐渐回归。德拉科颤抖地松开了手。  
　　  
　　而哈利气喘吁吁：“我……我喜欢你……”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“你这个笨蛋。”  
　　  
　　他将哈利搂进怀里，不断地送上弥补性的吻：“你为什么不直接告诉我？”  
　　  
　　“我以为你不喜欢我。”趴在他身上的黑发男人闷声回答，“我们相处了这么久，如果你真的喜欢我，那早就会告诉我了。”  
　　  
　　德拉科缩了缩脖子。  
　　  
　　“我知道这很傻，可最起码我能拥有你一晚。”  
　　  
　　绿色的眼睛抬起来看他。  
　　  
　　德拉科从来都受不了这个。哈利如此平淡地说出了对自己的爱，而他呢，他刚刚才狠狠地伤害了对方，只因为那些可笑的自以为是的想法。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”德拉科懊恼地说，“我——我喜欢你，从一开始就喜欢，我真是个笨蛋。”  
　　  
　　“我们都是笨蛋，所以我猜，没关系？”  
　　  
　　等到哈利又露出了熟悉的微笑后，尽管精疲力尽，却因此有了另一种魅力，德拉科呆愣了片刻，然后便擒住了对方的嘴唇，用尽了全部的温柔与呵护，他想传递给哈利自己对他的珍惜，而再度凝视那双绿眼睛时，德拉科明白了，这一次，他会有很久很久的时光。  
　　  
　　岁月还很长。  
　　  
　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
